Communication devices such as mobile terminal device support an increasing number of radio communication technologies. Since the number of possible configurations of such communication devices strongly increases accordingly (e.g. in accordance with the possible combinations of radio communication technologies that may be used on communication devices), efficient ways for verification of proper operation (e.g. with regard to operation in accordance with specified spectrum power masks) of such communication devices are desirable.